kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Mike Portnoy
| vdekja = | vite aktiv = — prezent | prejardhja = Long Island, New York, ShBA | instrument = Bateritë | zhanri = Progressive metal Progressive rock | bashkëpunim = Dream Theater Liquid Tension Experiment Neal Morse Transatlantic OSI John Arch | label = | webfaqja = www.mikeportnoy.com }} Michael Stephen Portnoy (i lindur më 20 prill 1967) është baterist amerikan dhe një nga themeluesit e progressive metal bendit Dream Theater. I njohur për aftësitë e tij teknike në bateri, Portnoy ka fituar 22 çmime nga revista Modern Drummer. Ai ka ko-prodhuar katër albumet e fundit të Dream Theater (bashkë me shokun e tij të bendit John Petrucci-n), duke ia filluar nga Metropolis Pt. 2: Scenes from a Memory. Ai qe bateristi më i ri (në moshë 37 vjeçare) që hyri në Rock Drummer Hall of Fame. Historia para-Dream Theater Mike Portnoy ka lindur dhe është rritur në Long Beach, New York, në Long Island. Babai i tij punoi si DJ në një radio-stacion lokal, duke e ndihmuar kështu të birin e tij që të dijë ta vlerësojë muzikën në moshë të re nëpërmes bendeve si Queen, Led Zeppelin, The Who, Yes, dhe The Beatles. Edhe pse Portnoy u mësua vetë tu binte baterive, ai mori dituri teorike në shkollë të mesme, dhe gjatë asaj periudhe filloi t'u binte baterive për bendet lokale si Intruder, Rising Power dhe Inner Sanctum, me të cilët më vonë e lëshoi një album. Ai e la Inner Sanctum kur fitoi bursën për të hyrë në Berklee College of Music në Boston, ku njoftoi John Petrucci-n dhe John Myung-un, dhe me të cilët formoi bendit Majesty, i cili më vonë do të bëhet Dream Theater. Influenca, çmimet, dhe arritjet tjera Portnoy thotë se influencat e tij më të mëdha janë bateristi i bendit Rush Neal Peart, dhe kompozitori/gitaristi Frank Zappa. Bateristët e tjerë të pëlqyer nga ai janë Terry Bozzio, Vinnie Colaiuta, Peter Criss, Simon Phillips, John Bonham, Keith Moon, Ringo Starr, Phil Collins, Bill Bruford, dhe bendet The Beatles, Queen, Yes, Genesis, Rush, Pink Floyd, Muse, Metallica, Jellyfish, Iron Maiden, Kiss, Phish, Deep Purple, Radiohead, Umphrey's McGee, U2 dhe Jane's Addiction. Portnoy ka fituar 22 çmime nga revista Modern Drummer, duke përfshirë "Best Up & Coming Talent" (një herë), "Best Clinician" (dy herë), "Best Educational Video/DVD" (dy herë), "Best recorded performance" (pesë herë), "Best Progressive Rock Drummer" (dymbëdhjetë herë me rradhë, që nga viti 1995), dhe është personi më i ri (kur ishte 37 vjeç) që hyri në Rock Drummer Hall of Fame. Ai themeloi edhe disa progressive rock\metal bende the projekte, si: Transatlantic, Liquid Tension Experiment, dhe O.S.I. (bashkë me sintisajzeristin e parë të Dream Theater, Kevin Moore). Portnoy ka lëshuar dy video mësimore, Progressive Drum Concepts dhe Liquid Drum Theater, të cilat më vonë morën çmime nga revista Modern Drummer. Ai poashtu ka lëshuar shumë "Official Bootlegs" përmes web-sajtit të tij, duke përfshirë edhe foto në studio të periudhave Six Degrees of Inner Turbulence, Train of Thought, Octavarium dhe Bridge Across Forever (Transatlantic). Kohëve të fundit ai ka lëshuar disa "bootleg"-a si haraç për bendet e tij të preferuara. Këto janë Hammer of the Gods (haraçi për Led Zeppelin), Yellow Matter Custard (Beatles), Cygnus dhe Sea Monsters (Rush), dhe Mike Portnoy's Amazing Journey (The Who). Në Shtatorin e vitit 2007, Mike Portnoy shpalli se DVD-ja e tij e re "In Constant Motion" do të lëshohet me 1 mars. Kjo DVD ka 3 disqe dhe afër 7 orëve material. Ai gjithashtu ka performuar me thrash metal bendin nga New Jersey, Overkill, në një koncert në vitin 2004. Paisjet thumb|300px|Mike Portnoy Mike Portnoy ka përdorur disa paisje gjatë viteve, të gjitha të prodhuara nga Tama Seisakusho, përpos periudhës së Awake - A Change of Seasons, që ishin të prodhuara nga Mapex. Deri më tash, ai ka përdorur këto bateri: * When Dream and Day Unite/Images & Words Kit * Awake/A Change Of Seasons kit * The Purple Monster * Liquid Tension Experiment kit * Transatlantic kit * The Siamese Monster * The OSI kit * Yellow Matter Custard kit * Hammer Of The Gods kit * The Albino Monster * The Mirage Monster Kuotat * "Babai im ishte një rock'n'roll DJ, kështu që unë isha gjithmonë i rrethuar nga muzika në mënyrë konstante. E kisha këtë koleksion të madh qysh kur kam qenë shumë i ri dhe më kanë pëlqyer Beatles, më vonë Kiss. Ka qenë e qartë se unë do të bëhem muzicient." * "Të jesh në Rock Drummer Hall of Fame është një ambicie e përjetshme. Më thjesht nuk di se çka ka mbetur pa bërë." Diskografia Me Dream Theater * - When Dream and Day Unite * - Images and Words * - Live at the Marquee (Live) * - Awake * - A Change of Seasons * - Falling into Infinity * - Once in a LIVEtime (Live) * - Metropolis Pt. 2: Scenes from a Memory * - Live Scenes From New York (Live) * - Six Degrees of Inner Turbulence * - Train of Thought * - Live at Budokan (Live) * - Octavarium * - Score (Live) * - Systematic Chaos Me Liquid Tension Experiment * - Liquid Tension Experiment * - Liquid Tension Experiment 2 Me Transatlantic * - SMPT:e * - Live in America (Live) * - Bridge Across Forever * - Transatlantic Demos by Neal Morse * - SMPTe * - Live in Europe (Live) Me Neal Morse * - Testimony * - One * - ? * - Sola Scriptura Me OSI * - Office of Strategic Influence * - Free Me John Arch * - A Twist of Fate Lidhje të jashtme *Faqja zyrtare *Forumi zyrtar Category:Dream Theater Category:Muzikantë Category:Bateristë Category:Lindje 1967 de:Mike Portnoy en:Mike Portnoy es:Mike Portnoy fi:Mike Portnoy fr:Mike Portnoy gl:Mike Portnoy he:מייק פורטנוי hr:Mike Portnoy id:Mike Portnoy it:Mike Portnoy ja:マイク・ポートノイ mk:Мајк Портни nl:Mike Portnoy no:Mike Portnoy pl:Mike Portnoy pt:Mike Portnoy sv:Mike Portnoy tr:Mike Portnoy